Please Stop (And Other Ways to Say I Love You)
by amalspach
Summary: In which Sophronia works way too long, and Soap quickly convinces her to cut it out. A Finishing School Soap/Sophronia oneshot. Sorry if you don't like it, don't read it if you don't ship it.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

10 years after her finishing, Sophronia was almost at the end of her debt to the dewan, and Soap was almost a completely established loner. Just a few more months and both of them would be home free, having the opportunity to live their lives without their werewolf guardian breathing down their necks; although, they would still be living in decidedly dangerous and dramatic fashion, of course. Phineas Crow himself couldn't wait for it to be just him and his girl; and a whole slew of problems, naturally, but still. A long and happy life together didn't seem like such a bad place to start.

Speaking of his beau, however, Soap turned over. He had just woken up and Sophronia wasn't nuzzled up against him like she usually was. it had taken a few months at first to get used to sleeping at night, and then even more to get used to Sophronia's tendency to kick violently in her sleep. It was as if she was trying to lash out at invisible enemies in her sleep, sometimes, but after dozing off with him the habits lessened. He groaned. Where was the brown haired woman now?

He reluctantly moved out of bed and pulled on some breeches and a plain white shirt; no need to really dress up if he didn't want to around the house. The only person to see him would be Sophronia, who couldn't care less about what he was wearing. If she really cared about appearances and reputations so badly anymore, why would she have befriended him, a colored sootie who worked the boilers? He still wondered how he had gotten so lucky with her. Years of incredibly hopeless pining had paid off, big time.

Phineas walked slowly out of their room and down the hall, towards their office, from which a dim light was glowing. He strode sleepily in the doorway, where he saw his long time partner working on a current case. She was hunched over the desk, sipping a cold cup of tea and sporting a nightgown that was slipping off of her shoulder. In her hands was a quill, and she was writing out more notes on their investigation. He couldn't help but smile. Some things never changed, including her fierce determination.

"Hi, popsey," Sophronia absentmindedly murmured. "I'm so close to cracking this one for the BRU. I can feel it." He glided over to her chair with his supernatural speed and wrapped his arms around her, looking over her shoulders at the work she had done. His eyes widened.

"You did all of that this morning?" he asked, beyond impressed. She laughed tiredly, brushing back a loose strand of limp hair.

"No, Soap, the last couple of hours. I, unfortunately, am not a genius, nor do I posses the speed of a supernatural such as yourself." She yawned. He tugged her chair towards his chest, kneeling down and looking her in the eyes.

"How long have you been up, Sophronia?" he questioned, seriously concerned. They had been pulling all-nighters on this case for almost 3 days; she should have been resting this morning with him.

"About . . ." she thought it over. "I think for about 5 hours?" He frowned deeply.

"Please stop, my heart. You need to go to bed. It's been too long since you've slept well, and I'm worried for you," he said. She sighed in response.

"But I . . . I just can't sleep. Not with this going on. I'm so, so close, Phineas, I can feel it. I need to finish it. I'm an inteligencer, after all." He smiled, reminiscing.

"Yes, an inteligencer through and through. I remember your finishing school days quite well. But even you cannot magically produce all of the answers on a whim. You need to go to bed. Time is fleeing, but the case isn't going anywhere. Could you . . ." he bit his lip in a rather human sort of way. "Could you please come to bed? For me?" She cocked her head wearily, mulling it over, before slumping forwards and leaning into him. He pulled his arms around her triumphantly, eliciting a sleepy laugh from his girl. Gently he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, back down the hall. Soap tucked her into the sheets before crawling back underneath them himself. Out of habit, she cuddled up to his side, her head falling into the crick of his neck.

"You make a good pillow," she muttered, her warm breath tickling his face. Phineas nuzzled her like a dog nudging the hand of its master.

"As long as you're mine, you can use me as a pillow whenever you want," he responded, even though she didn't ask for one. Suddenly, without warning, she leaned up and kissed him, full on the lips, rather forcefully. Her hand gripped the top of his shirt, twisting it lightly between her fingers, as she melded her mouth to his. Her werewolf other was all too happy to comply. After it ended, she smiled brightly and then tucked herself under the covers and onto his chest again. He could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage. Why did she always have this affect on him, even after so many years together?

"Why did you do that?" he asked, eyes wide with surprise (but mostly with happiness, pleasure, and love, lots of love). She merely continued to grin before answering.

"Because you love me," Sophronia answered simply. "And because I love you." And so, as soon as she was properly settled on his dark chest, she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Soap smiled so wide he was pretty sure he split the sides of his face. Because it was true, and right then and there, even with so many problems going on and all of the madness from the case surrounding their little bubble, he had her. So things were just perfect.


End file.
